Just some fun
by lisabit
Summary: Scene from 'Times are Changing', a little before that story. Bella goes to Fangtasia to dance. One-shot!


**Just Some Fun**

_**-spinoff of Times Are Changing- **_

**Bella is a very old vampire, knows Eric (still Sheriff), knows even Godric (who is King of Texas), but does not know Pam. Set a few years before the main Times Are Changing. This is meant only to be a one-shot and not to be continued, trying to get my Times are Changing mojo back so I can get back to that set of stories. Vampires have NOT come out, but are a big fad of course and Fangtasia is in Dallas.**

**None of these characters are mine.**

Bella was bored... usually she could find something to pass the time in her long life, but this time she just couldn't think of anything. She looked over at her children and laughed, causing both of them to look at her. Stefan was lying on the couch writing in his diary and Damon was standing by the fireplace with a glass of brandy in his hand. They looked at her and almost like twins came over to where she was lounging.

"I'm okay you two. I just think I'm going to go see Eric. It's been a while since I've seen him and I know he's close."

Stefan straightened, "You shouldn't go alone, Bella." She only scoffed at him, waving her hand. "I can take care of myself, Stefan," then she turned to Damon, putting two fingers under his chin and raising his head, "I'll be okay and back by morning," kissing Damon softly before standing up.

Bella looked at the two before heading upstairs to change. She had to find something to fit this new bar that Eric had opened and she really wanted to shock him. 'Hmmm, yes, red' she muttered to herself, sliding off her clothing and standing over the few outfits she had. With a grin she picked up the tight leather corset top and black leather pants that laced up the sides. With a giggle she went back in the closet for her red heels. Looking over herself in the mirror she laughed, "Oh yea, this will work."

Without really thinking about it, she took out her ID and put it in her bra, leaving her purse at home since she was sure she wouldn't need it near Eric. At the foot of the stairs, Damon met her with her keys dangling from his fingers.

"Thank you, my Damon," she whispered with a soft kiss to his cheek before she headed out the door.

The drive to Fangtasia was a short one, but once she got there she noticed there was already a line around the corner waiting to get on. With a smirk Bella thanked the newest vampire craze for Eric's bars popularity. His new bar seemed to be doing very well indeed. Parking next to Eric's vet, Bella made her way to the front and walked right by the blond that was checking IDs at the door.

"Hold it, honey," the blond at the door called out to Bella, asking her back. "ID please," she held out her hand, watching the girl take the ID out her bra and her eyes widened a little when she saw the name. Bella though took a smooth deep breath, "You must be Pam," she sighed softly so the humans didn't hear her and touched Pam's cheek motherly, sliding one finger down her cheek. The crowd erupted in whoops and hollers before the two separated.

"You're a little young to be coming to a bar, Bella," Pam smirked a bit, tapping the ID with her finger.

Bella laughed at her, "Appearances are deceiving sometimes and I'm older than I look." Then very quietly, "You certainly don't look over 300, young one."

Pam backed up a step and then grinned, "I think I'm going to like you. Go on in, honey, we'll speak again before you leave."

Bella took back her ID, making a show to Pam as she put it back in her bra and headed into the bar. Ignoring Eric, she headed to the bar and ordered a rum and coke before taking a seat at the bar. Next to her sat another vampire and his nostrils flared as he took in her scent. He turned to her smoothly, "Want to have more fun than a drink?" She felt the vampire try to glamour her and she laughed in his face.

"I'm just here to dance, mister, and I would not suggest trying that again." She said like her cheerleader teenage body would sound before she downed her whole drink and stepped out on the dance floor. The vampire followed her closely, but didn't touch her when her hips began to sway with the music. Bella loved to dance, but rarely had the chance to dance in public since King Godric had placed her under his protection. She saw several other vampires in the bar and it surprised her how little the humans noticed them. Each one drew in a deep breath when she passed and eyed her carefully, but once they saw that she had a vampire with her they only watched. The persistent vampire from the bar looked hypnotized as he watched her hips sway to the music, his body mimicking her as he danced alongside her, never touching. The two danced through at least three songs before a slow song came over the speakers.

"Now that's not nice to do to one so young, Bella," Eric interrupted, taking the vampire's shoulder and turned him back to the bar with a push.

With a laugh, the girl wrapped her arms around the tall vampire as he stepped towards her. His head nearly a foot over hers, she looked up into his icy blue eyes, ignoring all the stares around her and the vampire at the bar that was now shaking his head, like breaking out of a daze. Before he could spot Bella again, another human caught his eye and he moved away with her.

"He'll get over it, Eric. I like Pam, you made a very good choice in her," she never stopped dancing, spinning in the circle of his arms before pressing her whole body against his.

Bending down Eric bent to kiss Bella ever so softly before running his nose up the side of her face, taking in her intoxicating scent before whispering, "Why are you here, Bella? You know I would feel you and this close to Godric you know he will search you out as well. It's been over 20 since I've seen you, lover, and much longer for Godric. You have to know what we'd do if you ever appeared again."

"You knew I was close, Eric, you had to have felt it. It looks like our little business venture is going very well. When we came up with the idea for this club I never imagined it would take off like this." She spun, pressing her back fully against his body, bending her head to the side as he placed kisses along her neck. "You know Damon and Stefan followed me as well. They'll stay outside unless I call them. You know they never have trusted you alone with me. They have very good reason, but I do not think that you'll end me tonight." She gasped when he gripped her hip hard enough to hurt her, "You know better than to test me, Eric, I'm still far older than you and I didn't come to fight… only to dance."

Another body pressed up against her front hard enough for Bella to turn her head towards the source, "There you are," she spoke softly in her original language. Her lips ghosting over Godrics as the trio danced in sync to the sexy slow song, she put one arm back around Eric and the other around Godric's shoulder as they both pulled into her. Bella gasped softly, grinding her hips first into her ancient love and then his child as the song burst over her skin. She could feel it all the way through her and having her two bonded lovers against her, feeling every emotion they were sending her was almost too much.

From the bar Pam watched the trio with interest. Of course she had heard of her makers beloved Bella, but this was the first time she had had the chance to actually see the effect that she had on her maker and grandsire. She could tell the instant attraction all vampires would have to the woman in her scent and the royal grace she carried in every move on her. How the girl had stayed hidden so long she'd never guess. One thing for sure though, where this girl would go, trouble would follow. With a small laugh and grin, Pam returned to the door, relieving Chow as he watched two brothers sitting on the trunk of their car watching the entrance.

When she felt fangs touch her shoulder, Bella broke from the two vampires, trying to shake off the spell she was under; walking to the bar and sitting on a stool with vamp speed before she could catch herself. Thankfully it didn't seem like anyone saw her, but she did get a glare from both Eric and Godric as they took the stools on either side of her. Before she could order the bartender put another rum and coke in front of her that she slammed down.

"That wasn't very nice," she growled at her king, not looking him in the eyes.

Godric laughed, "You started it, dearest Isabella… or is it Bella now? It is a fitting name for such a beauty as you."

The girl only smiled, turning towards Eric to wait for his comment before saying anything, but he stayed silent.

"You know I didn't mean to kill him, Eric. If I had known he was one of your day men I would have been more careful with him. You can't hold one slip against me forever after all these years."

With that Eric grinned, leaning into her to lightly press his lips to her earlobe, "You can't tell me it didn't excite you to think I would hurt you, lover." The word was like a caress across her skin, "You may not have a pulse, but you still pretend to breathe for these humans and the bond doesn't lie." He turned his head up as the two brothers joined them at the bar. "Good evening, gentlemen."

"Eric," they both said at the same time, nodding a bit to him, then a deeper nod to Godric.

"It's okay, guys, really. You shouldn't have followed me here." Bella turned to the duo with a mixed feeling of relief and annoyance.

Godric pulled Bella to stand, kissing her forehead before spinning her into Damon's arms. Turning to Eric, he spoke in Swedish, "Leave her be for tonight. As she said she is only here to dance. Go sit on the stage and look dangerous for a while. I'm sure everyone here will love it."

With a sigh he bowed softly to Godric before taking his place on the stage. "As for you, Bella, you may be older than Eric, but you are not older than me. As your king I ask that you behave tonight and not rile Eric." His fingers lingered over her shoulder as he spoke, feeling the soft skin there. "I do hope you visit the palace soon, my lady. After all these years you still carry that willful spirit and liveliness that so many of us lose after such a long time, I do miss having you around. "

He smiled at Eric, who looked sulkily at the grouping before turning away. "You know he still loves you, Bella as I do. Please visit more if you can. The two of you really did a fantastic job on this place though and it has made Eric happier than I've seen him in many years. For that I thank you." Godric took her hand and kissed it, handing it to Damon as he turned away. "Dance and be merry, my dear, I know you rarely get the chance."

A little confused at the cryptic comment, Damon spun Bella into his arms and onto the dance floor. Stefan stayed at the bar watching the crowd.

In the shadows at the back of the bar sat a wild haired man all dressed in black. He followed the group around the room from the moment Bella appeared at the door. His eyes flared in recognition as he realized who it was that walked in. He sat quietly, for fear she would feel his eyes on her, but then again most of the room was watching her as always happened when he would find her. Dimitri knew that he should immediately report the location of Bella to Aro, but this time he wanted to keep the knowledge to himself. He had a feeling the princess would not be running for a while and he would know where she was when the time was right.

**The End**

I hope ya'll enjoyed this little taste of Time are Changing… hopefully I'll be getting back to all of those stories soon.


End file.
